


Ocean Eyes

by YoursG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Grindelwald in love, M/M, Romance, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish), song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursG/pseuds/YoursG
Summary: They look at each other, sizing up on each other. It’s been years since they last faced each other, on that fateful day at the Godric’s Hollow.Now, circling each other at the Nurmengard feels like a déjà vu to him. For some years now, he has been tracking Albus’ moves. Out of caution, to safeguard his empire, he tells himself. But of course, he knows better, in the hearts of his heart. Those blue eyes enthral him, like a siren to a sailor.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Ocean Eyes

_I’ve been watching you_

_For some time_

_Can’t stop staring at those ocean eyes_

_Burning cities and napalm skies_

_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

_Your ocean eyes_

They look at each other, sizing up on each other. It’s been years since they last faced each other, on that fateful day at the Godric’s Hollow.

Now, circling each other at the Nurmengard feels like a déjà vu to him. For some years now, he has been tracking Albus’ moves. Out of caution, to safeguard his empire, he tells himself. But of course, he knows better, in the hearts of his heart. Those blue eyes enthral him, like a siren to a sailor.

They are surrounded by the ruins around the mighty Nurmengard. The cities that he destroyed to establish his stronghold on the Eastern Europe. The air is alight with fire and smoke. The feel of the spells that they’ve fired at each other cling to their skins. The sense of familiarity with his magic is, at once, disturbing and inviting to Gellert.

He watches those ocean eyes flaring with each new spell that Albus throws at him. The complex charms and spells that Albus is performing leave Gellert mesmerised, like all those years ago.

Those enchanting eyes are going to be his undoing. He knows, just as he did back in his boyhood.

(Godric’s Hollow)

_No fair_

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you gimme those ocean eyes_

_I’m scared_

_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

Gellert had just arrived at his aunt’s. Bathilda Bagshot was a celebrated historian in Britain. It was helping him a bit. She would give him snippets of the history that were helping him to shape up the path to his destination.

But the most intriguing aspect of his stay was, of course, Albus. How could he not be! The boy had him mesmerised. Every time Gellert pitched in an idea with Albus, he put in much thought into it. The British boy was extremely intelligent and keen. He would point out the shortcomings of Gellert’s plans and suggest changes that left Gellert impressed. And Albus did it quite effortlessly, too!

And those eyes….. His beautiful blue eyes…… It wasn’t fair, the way they played with his heartstrings effortlessly. Albus probably had no inkling of the havoc he wreaked upon Gellert’s heart and mind, just with a single look. A fleeting glance from those intelligent blue eyes left him reeling.

Every time Gellert looked into those ocean eyes, alight with happiness and ambition, he fell a bit more for the boy in front of him. And it scared him. Sure, he’s had his fair share of trysts at Durmstrang, but this was something different. Something acutely different. He had never fallen this hard for anyone.

Somewhere, he knew that this was the first and last time he would fall in love so desperately. Those captivating blue eyes were proof enough.

(After Godric’s Hollow)

_I’ve been walking through_

_A world gone blind_

_Can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind_

_Careful creature_

_Made friends with time_

_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_

_And those ocean eyes_

Gellert was tired of wizards and witches promoting equality among Muggles and magicians. He marvelled at their stupidity. Did they not see what the muggles could do, given a free rein? They were developing weapons of mass destruction hitherto unknown, quite beyond the scope of magic. They were making weapons using the fundamentals of existence. Their blindness provoked him and annoyed him. It had been a relief when Albus had agreed with him that the muggles needed to be controlled for their own welfare.

But now, Albus had changed with time. That sly old….! But try as he might, Gellert could not find it in himself to fault Albus. When Albus had openly promoted equality in muggles and wizards, it had left Gellert crippled. Not that any of his followers or enemies knew that. But in that instance, he had known that he was fated to be defeated, because Albus was no fool.

If Albus had changed his mind, then there must have been some rationale behind it, a rationale that he, Gellert, had missed. Gellert was now left lonely to fend off for himself. To support his beliefs all alone. Of course, he had all the followers who believed in him. But they were just as blind as the others, following him because he had enchanted them with a world of freedom. But Albus…… Albus had been the one who understood the reason of the belief. And now, he was gone.

That Albus’ precious, diamond mind no longer supported him, crippled Gellert’s belief in his own ideas. He was utterly alone, haunted by those brilliant, twinkling, mysterious blue eyes.

_No fair_

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you gimme those ocean eyes_

_I’m scared_

_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

As he knew would happen before the battle had even commenced, Gellert lost. Battling Albus was no easy task even on a particularly good day. And Gellert, riddled by doubt and his love for Albus, definitely was not having a good day. He knew he was fighting for a lost cause.

He was hauled off to Nurmengard. His home had been turned into his prison. The only silver lining, if it could be called so, was that Albus had taken him to be locked. He had dismissed all the people who had offered to assist him. Gellert could only be grateful.

Safely locked in his prison, Gellert and Albus sat opposite each other. Albus was looking at him steadily. If he was in a turmoil, it wasn’t apparent in his manner or eyes. The only sign that he was affected more than he let on was the graveness of his eyes. They no longer twinkled. And looking in those eyes, the first tear came, followed steadily by another. Slowly, tears were cascading down Gellert’s cheeks.

Albus wiped his tears gently, and kissed his forehead. And then, Gellert couldn’t contain himself any longer. He grabbed Albus’ head and crashed his lips against Albus’. Like all those years ago, their lips still moved passionately, in sync.

Gellert rested his head against Albus’, breathing heavily. He whispered raggedly, “I love you. I never did stop.” Albus whispered back, “I know.” His voice was choked with emotion that no one standing outside, who had witnessed the duel, was capable of understanding. Albus continued, “So do I.” And his tears, held back with much effort, slipped. Gellert understood it for the goodbye that it was.

Several decades later, as that foolish Voldemort utter the words that snuffed his life, the image that flashed in front of Gellert’s eyes was that of those enchanting ocean eyes, twinkling and full of love, as they gazed upon him. And then, Gellert Grindelwald was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what do you think? Good, bad, godawful? Do tell me.  
> But most importantly, thank you for reading this!😊


End file.
